


Five Times in Which Steve and Bucky Dance (and the one time they weren't able to)

by MsAJNinja



Series: Stucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30s/40s Slang, 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slang, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAJNinja/pseuds/MsAJNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky dancing. That's it. (Well... mostly).</p><p>—•—</p><p>
  <em>The clumsy six-year old stared at his feet with such anger and frustration that Sarah Rogers was almost tempted to go over to her son and calm him down herself. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times in Which Steve and Bucky Dance (and the one time they weren't able to)

**Author's Note:**

> ahh !! first stucky fic !! i've been reading stucky fics for years, but i've finally found the guts to write something :D just pretend that after all that shit happened in cw, bucky got a new arm, steve got his shield, and no one is currently targeting them (well besides hydra agents) and they're both trying to live their lives. and if you want to avoid crippling angst, please avoid the "+ one" part omg. oh and if you want some clarification on some of the slang, just message me (tumblr link's on the bottom or you can just comment) so i can edit and leave the fic with some definitions and sources :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_One_

The clumsy six-year old stared at his feet with such anger and frustration that Sarah Rogers was almost tempted to go over to her son and calm him down herself. A frustrated Steve meant tears and tears meant shorter breaths and shorter breaths meant asthma and she didn’t think her heart can take another asthma attack so soon after that last one. But the chubby-faced seven year-old holding his hands pulled him into a hug and she had to smile.

Bucky Barnes, just like her son, was a gift to this world. He was such a sweet boy, always greeting her politely and giving her whatever flower he can find. Sarah was almost scared to let her son go to school (she knew more than enough to teach him on her own; it was just her time had shortened so much since Joseph had died), but she could tell Steve had her Irish stubbornness and he had _demanded_ to go to school. The first few days were rough of him, but then he met Bucky and the sun and stars seemed to align. They hadn’t left each other’s sides since and were always up to something.

And after Bucky was taught by his parents how to dance, Steve wanted to as well, but he didn’t ask. He just stared gloomily at Bucky as he showed his new moves off to him. Bucky noticed, of course, and he readily offered to teach Steve. Steve’s expression brightened up so much that Sarah wanted to buy one of those cameras to preserve that moment.

But after multiple times, Sarah could tell from her position in the kitchen that it wasn’t working out so well. Bucky had been trying his best to teach Steve the steps on how to lead, but Steve’s feet refused to comply and that’s where the problem started occuring. She heard Bucky say, “Here, Stevie, I’ll try leadin’, okay? Ya know the steps already, so just follow me.”

Bucky’s voice counted out their steps clearly and Steve was finally getting the hang of it, even the little stumbles weren’t deterring him. Steve grinned and said, “Buck, you’re the best!”

“Oh, boys,” Sarah sighed while she smiled fondly, “What I would do without you?”

_Two_

“Bucky, ya know I'm a dead hoofer, why'd ya bring me to this dance?” grumbled Steve as they made their way towards the entrance of the party. Bucky smiled charmingly and, with a bounce in his step, opened the door for him like he was a dame.

“You only dance with two left feet when you're leadin', sweetheart. You're a dream when you're pressed up in my arms and followin' me around,” praised Bucky, eyes taking in the various couples swinging to their hearts delight.

“Bucky,” Steve said, blushing, “stop, you're embarrassin’ me. And it's your damn fault anyway.”

“What? How is it my fault you're a bad dancer?” Bucky asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“You're the one who taught me! And ya only taught me how ta follow, ya jerk.” Bucky smiled and shrugged nonchalantly while Steve rolled his eyes at him. Steve knew it wasn’t _all_ Bucky’s fault; he never really got used to leading yet. Steve glanced around, double checking his surroundings (everyone was rather focused on dancing than them), before he gave Bucky a quick, chaste kiss at the corner of his lips. He mumbled, scuffing his toe into the tile of the floor, “That's for teachin’ me. Thanks, Buck.”

Bucky smiled widely, eyes twinkling, and pressed a kiss on Steve's forehead. “You're welcome, baby doll. Anythin’ for you.”

“You're so sappy.”

“You can't deny that you love it.” Bucky smirked, the dim atmosphere highlighting his handsome features that made him look more like a movie star rather than his date. Steve's hands twitched, wanting desperately to draw him in the moment before he took in what Bucky had just said. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, Buck.”

And then he was pulled into the floor by a cookie that looked flushed with happiness and maybe a little woozy with the booze they all hid in their pockets. And because Steve was a gentleman, he took her hand in his, kissed it politely, and led her to dance awkwardly in the corners.

(But she didn't seem to mind.)

_Three_

The next time he danced was in the cramped space of the room he shared with Bucky, and said man held him in his arms. Though it was a lot less dancing and a lot more swaying in spot while Steve leaned his head against Bucky's shoulder. It was the last night— well early morning by the looks of it —Steve will get to have with Bucky for awhile before he gets shipped out in a few hours. He pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin and said, “Buck, be careful out there. At least until I get there to watch your behind. Christ knows you need it. I can't believe Mama Barnes hasn't gone insane from havin' ya.”

“Hey, look who's talkin' Mr. I Gotta Save Everyone. You're more of a pain in the neck ta your mama with your complex,” retorted Bucky, smiling softly, “and besides, I gotta be careful so I can come home to ya first, doll.”

Steve rolled his eyes but leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against Bucky's, trying to memorize the taste and smell of him for the last time before he had to go. Bucky's arms wrapped around his waist firmly, pressing their bodies close together, breaths hot and rapid as their lips continually moved on their own accord. “God, I love you, Stevie. So goddamn much.”

“Love you too,” he rasped out, staring into Bucky's eyes, watching the way his bright eyes softened before he felt lips pressed gently against his hair. “I'll write to ya and I'll draw ya pictures ta remind ya of home.”

“Good.” And that was all that was said in those last few hours.

_Four_

It was nearly seventy years until he and Bucky danced again. Well not so much as dance than fight, but the way their bodies moved and flowed perfectly in sync was so reminiscent of their previous dancing excursions. Steve quickly dodged a stream of bullets, ducking down and rolling over, all while throwing Bucky his shield. Bucky caught it with his newly made metal arm (courtesy of T’Challa, his team of overly competent engineers and scientists, and the abundance of vibranium) and immediately started pummeling the Hydra agent in front of him. Steve jumped back up to roundhouse kick a man in the chest. He stepped over until his back hit the familiar presence of Bucky’s and he smiled, somewhat grimly though, despite himself.

“There’s four on your—” Bucky stated succinctly.

“Left, yeah I know,” Steve said, a bit breathless before springing away into a mid-air flip that knocked two of them out at first touch. He didn’t even half to turn around when he felt the _ping_ of his shield coming back to him. He threw his shield at the remaining two and ran to grab his shield back. After checking his perimeter, he ran back to Bucky in time to yell a loud, “Duck!”

Bucky went on the ground in an instant, squatting down on his haunches and shoulders tensing. _Just like we practiced, Buck,_ he thought right before he placed his hands on Bucky’s back, feeling Bucky’s weight push him up in the air. He maneuvered his shield to hit the remaining agents closest to them and fell towards the ground straight into Bucky’s waiting arms. He locked his arms around Bucky’s neck and felt arms shift against his back and knees to better hold him.

“Hey, doll, ya didn’t have to fall outta the sky. I already know you’re an angel,” Bucky said, smirking. Steve rolled his eyes and plopped out of his embrace and went to grab his shield. He turned back to Bucky, kissed him, and murmured, “Let’s go home, babe. This dance is done.”

_Five_

“Well, don't you look spiffy, darlin',” Bucky complimented as his eyes roamed over Steve's body. He grinned at him, a twinkling glint in his eyes, as he casually tweaked his cuff links, collar, and tie. Well tried to anyway, since Bucky's hands came up to his neck and gently fixed his tie with a familiar ease, smoothing out the remaining wrinkles before stepping aside. 

“Obviously, Barnes,” he teased, “we're getting married today.”

Bucky grinned at him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “And how about me, doll?” he asked, twirling around  

“Stop it, Barnes. Ya know you're all hotsy totsy,” Steve said, slipping back into his old accent (it always seemed to pop back up near him), and rolled his eyes.

“I know.” He smirked and placed a hand on his broad shoulder, squeezing it softly.  “I just like hearin' ya say how gorgeous I am.”

“I love you, you dork.” Steve snorted before entwining Bucky's hand in his and leading him down the altar. 

—•—

The moment the crowd's voice dimmed and the surrounding lights dimmed to showcase Steve and Bucky's first dance as a married couple, was a moment Steve thought he would never forget. He won't forget how Bucky stepped into his embrace as he's done thousands of times before. He won't forget the slightly glossy-eyed look Bucky was sporting (nor the ones he did either), he won't forget that his love for this man is bursting out his seams. 

For the first time in a long time, Steve took the lead, surprising even Bucky (hah, the dork probably thought he would lead). Bucky gazed at him with shocked, but joyful eyes, and he couldn't help the grin stretching across his face. Then the melodious song started and they were moving.

Steve led him easily through the steps, moving with such grace despite his previous attempts. His eyes were firmly on Buck's icy blue ones and he whispered, “Gotta keep ya on your toes, Buck.”

And then the song changed perfectly into swing music, letting Bucky twirl in his hands before they grinned at each other and performed moves that were akin to their normal daily lives: flips, spins, and, high kicks. They both laughed aloud at their guests' shocked expressions. Steve guessed that maybe even being a superhero isn't enough shock to see two grown men flipping each other in the air. As the song ended and another, more modern, song came on, people started trickling into the dance floor and enjoying themselves. 

He and Bucky stumbled out from the crowd to meet their friends, hands linked together tightly. 

“Man, I didn't know you could dance that well,” Sam stated, clapping Steve on the shoulder. 

“I didn't either,” Bucky said wryly, giving Steve a exasperated look. He bumped his metal shoulder into his. “Punk was supposed let me lead. Thought you were still bad at that, Stevie.”

“Uh, I had some help,” he replied, noting Natasha's wink and smile, “And it was about time too. Thanks, Nat.”

They chatted with their other guests (Tony being undeniably smug as his venue was chosen from the rest of the Avengers, yeah Steve was surprised too) until it was time for them to say their goodbyes. They hurried home and Steve saw the heated look in Bucky's eyes and—

Well… needless to say, they danced to a whole _different_ tune that night. 

_\+ one_

“C'mon, punk,” Bucky whispered into the crook of his neck. He held Steve in his arms so tightly, like he was about to fade away. He leaned back and pressed a sloppy kiss onto his forehead. “One last dance for me?”

“Sorry, babe,” Steve croaked out, trying to ignore the sharp pain that radiated everywhere in his body, “no can do.”

Steve blinked his eyes rapidly, vision blurring, before his eyes rested upon the anguished look on his husband's face. Eighty years with this man and he still got breathless from the love he saw reflected in those eyes. Steve grabbed Bucky's wrinkling hand in his and kissed their knuckles. “It's my time to leave, Buck.”

“But I don't want you to go,” he sobbed and Steve softened. 

“I don't want to leave without you. Keep our kids occupied until I see your face again, okay?” he replied, then joked, “And I can wait a few decades before seeing your ugly mug.”

“Don't get you hopes up, Stevie,” he said and smirked, a tint of sadness to them. “I've got a few more years until it's my time to go. But I'll take care of them.”

“G-good,” he breathed, eyes closing. “I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you too.”

And that was the last thing Steve heard because the next thing he knew was the darkness rapidly taking his vision. 

 —•—

A young woman placed a bouquet of flowers near the joint grave, wiping a tear off her face as she did so. Even though it had been years since the world had mourned for their great heroes, she had mourned in silence for her grandparents that had taken care of her and loved her from the moment she was brought into this world. She kissed her hand and placed it on the tombstone, eyes flickering over the words that she had memorized years ago. After she had stayed there for a few moments longer she had brushed the dirt from her pants and walked away quietly, grabbing the hand of her child and wrapping her arm around her wife's waist as they neared their car.  

 

_Steve Rogers_

_Beloved Hero, Son, Father, and Husband_

_“And I lived, oh God, did I live.”_

_July 4, 1918 – January 17, 2097_

 

_Bucky Barnes_

_Loving Son, Father, Husband, and Hero_

_“Every second was worth it, every damn second.”_

_March 10, 1917 – September 24, 2102_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! as you can probably tell i adore 30s/40s slang ❤️ so i'm sorry for the influx lmao
> 
> i got that 'duck' move from a bullysquadess's fic [Tandem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5462420/chapters/12627611), so props to her omg (and if you like miraculous ladybug and adrienette then this is a fic for you)! Send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://the-once-and-future-prat.tumblr.com/) if you want :D


End file.
